The inventive concept relates to memory devices. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to storage systems including a storage device capable of receiving a variable voltage, and a host capable of providing the variable voltage. The inventive concept also relates to methods of operating such storage systems.
A storage system includes a host and a storage device. The host and the storage device are connected to each other through any one of various standard interfaces, such as universal flash storage (UFS), serial advanced technology attachment (SATA), small computer small interface (SCSI), serial attached SCSI (SAS), and embedded multimedia card (eMMC). It is important to reduce power consumption when the storage system is used in a mobile device, and in order to reduce the power consumption, an operating voltage of the storage device should be relatively low level.